Mi Bello durmiente
by Yas Cullen
Summary: No campeón, no me falles. Vamos amigo, ¡despierta! Ya es hora, arriba, vamos, es tu momento. Confío en ti... Pero nada. ¿Cómo es posible que me abandones de nuevo?


_**Beteado por Leticia Eugenia, Betas FFAD**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cualquier personaje fuera de la saga es de mi autoría.

**Mi bello durmiente**

_No campeón, no me falles. Vamos amigo, ¡despierta! Ya es hora, arriba, vamos, es tu momento. Confío en ti... Pero nada. ¿Cómo es posible que me abandones de nuevo? _Separándome de ese cuerpo delicioso y esos carnosos labios acepté de nuevo mi derrota.

―Lo siento, es hora de irme.

―¿Pero, cómo? Si apenas empezamos.

―Creo que por hoy es suficiente.

―¿Suficiente? Si sólo han sido unos besos. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que fue suficiente?

―Debo ser un caballero.

―¿Estás bromeando?

―No, para nada, ante todo debo respetarte y comportarme como es debido.

―¿Respetarme? ¿Ser un caballero? ¿Acaso crees que eso es lo que quiero? ¿Fue esa la impresión que te di cuando mi cuerpo se restregaba contra el tuyo mientras bailábamos o cuando nuestras bocas se devoraban hace un momento mientras tus manos tocaban todo mi cuerpo?

― Lamento si permití que malinterpretaras las cosas, no debería haber sido así. Hasta luego.

No di tiempo a que contestara, salí del departamento haciendo una vez más la ruta de la vergüenza hasta mi volvo.

¿Cómo es posible que esto me esté pasando a mí? ¿Desde cuándo dejé de ser un hombre? Bueno, eso si lo puedo contestar; desde hace siete meses pero, ¿por qué? Sigo sin entender como es posible que me pase esto si durante años he sido más que activo. ¿Será ese el problema? ¿Habré acabado con mi cuota de por vida? No, no, eso no puede ser posible, debe ser que estoy muy estresado. Sí, eso es. El trabajo me mantiene bajo presión y por eso mi amigo no reacciona, tengo que tranquilizarme y podré superar esto; buscaré métodos alternativos de relajación y eso me ayudará. Mmm, si, así va a ser.

_Tres semanas, tres semanas practicando yoga y nada. ¿Qué más paz puedo __hacer para que__ mi cuerpo reaccione? Ya no se que hacer, si no reaccionas tendré que tomar medidas drásticas._

_¿De verdad vas a seguir haciéndome esto? Ya vamos para nueve meses, ¿qué te pasa? __Conseguirás que haga lo que nunca pensé que tendría que hacer__, si no reaccionas en dos semanas más iré al médico._

Por lo menos el consultorio se ve elegante y moderno, no quiero que un cualquiera trate mi problema y según las referencias que leí, este doctor es muy bueno y de buen renombre. _Espero que solucione tu problema, amigo._

―Buenas tardes, ¿en que le puedo ayudar?

―Buenas tardes, me llamo Edward Cullen y tengo una cita con el doctor Swan.

―Claro señor Cullen, en un momento lo atenderá, está terminando con la otra consulta. Si gusta, puede tomar asiento.

―Esta bien, gracias.

Me senté en el elegante sofá blanco con forma de semicírculo que se encontraba en el medio del lugar frente a una amplia pantalla plana y al lado de una mesa con una gran colección de revistas sobre deportes de todos los tipos. Hay que reconocer que este doctor sabe como entretener a sus pacientes mientras esperan.

Estaba concentrado en una revista de hockey cuando del consultorio salió un hombre robusto, alto, con cabello castaño y un bigote muy llamativo, segundos después la recepcionista se dirigió a mí.

―Señor Cullen, adelante, la doctora lo espera.

Un momento, ¿doctora? No, seguro entendí mal, tiene que haber sido un malentendido pensaba cuando ingresé al consultorio y me vi frente a una escultural mujer de un metro sesenta y cinco más o menos, con un precioso cabello caoba ordenado minuciosamente en un moño pero con unas cuantas hebras sueltas que le deban un toque exquisitamente sexy.

―Mucho gusto, señor Cullen, tome asiento. Soy Isabella Swan.

―Eh… perdón, pero yo tengo cita con el doctor Swan.

―Sí señor Cullen, yo soy la doctora Swan.

―Pero usted es mujer.

―Hasta la última vez que pude comprobarlo, sí. ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

―Verá, es que pensé que iba a hablar con un hombre.

―Disculpe, señor Cullen, pero soy tan buen médico como cualquiera de mis colegas del sexo contrario, pero si de todas maneras no se siente cómodo podemos cancelar la consulta y busca otro profesional.

―No, disculpe señorita, eh digo, doctora; no era mi intensión poner en duda su capacidad como médico, solo que es un poco vergonzoso lo que le tengo que decir.

―Es normal que se sienta así, a la mayoría de mis pacientes les pasa lo mismo en la primera cita. Pero si le parece bien, estoy a su servicio.

―Claro, mmm, vera… Como le digo, es que, no se como explicarle… Mire, lo que pasa es que...

―Mejor empecemos por el principio. ¿Qué lo trae hasta mi consulta?

―Pues, es un poco difícil de decir pero, lo que pasa es que… es que, mmm, desde hace un tiempo no puedo estar con una mujer.

―¿Posee algún dolor o molestia en la erección?

―Ese no es el problema.

―¿Y cuál es entonces? Si pudiera explicarse un poco mejor se lo agradecería.

―El problema es ese, que no hay erección.

―Ya entiendo, usted está padeciendo de disfunción eréctil.

―¡No! No es eso, yo no soy un viejo para tener ese problema.

―Verá, señor Cullen, la difusión eréctil no solo afecta a los adultos mayores, hay muchos jóvenes que la padecen.

―¿Pero porqué me esta pasando a mi?

―Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar. Empecemos contestando unas preguntas, ¿le parece bien?

―De acuerdo.

―¿Edad?

―31.

―¿Padece alguna enfermedad crónica?

― No que yo sepa

―¿Ha padecido algún mal en el sistema muscular o nervioso?

―No.

―¿Tabaquismo?

―No.

―¿Drogadicción?

―Nunca, estoy en contra de cualquier droga.

―Esta bien, ¿se ha realizado últimamente exámenes de próstata?

―No, mi médico de cabecera no me los ha pedido.

―¿Habló con él sobre su difusión?

―Sí, y me dijo que era un joven sano y que todo era por el estrés. Aquí le traje los resultados de los análisis que me realizó.

Inspeccionó por un rato los exámenes mientras yo detallaba la deliciosa forma de su boca.

―Sí, tiene razón, todos sus análisis se encuentran bien. Pero entonces, ¿por qué está realizando esta consulta conmigo?

―Porqué quiero la opinión de un especialista y aparte, porque ya he utilizados métodos anti-estrés y nada ha funcionado.

―¿Hace cuanto que tiene este padecimiento?

―Aproximadamente, poco más de nueve meses.

―Bueno, es un tiempo prolongado y viendo los análisis que ya se hizo y lo que me dice, pienso que puede haber dos opciones para que le esté ocurriendo esto.

―¿Son muy malas, doctora?

―Una opción sería descartar un cáncer en la próstata y la otra, que es la que veo más factible, es que sería un padecimiento psicosomático.

―¿Que quiere decir con eso?

―Que puede que su falta de erección sea más un problema mental que físico. Le explico, puede ser que su cuerpo esté dispuesto pero su mente no, tal vez antes de que empezara con este problema tuvo algún acontecimiento que le afectara y por eso ahora su mente se niega, por así decirlo, a volver a pasar por lo mismo.

Mientras la doctora me explicaba mi mente viajó de inmediato al día que conocí a Ariel, esa espectacular rubia de ojos azules y cuerpo de infarto que me cautivó. _ Eso fue lo que te asustó compañero, que ella o mejor dicho él, tuviera uno igual a ti._

―Claro, entiendo, doctora. Y ¿que puedo hacer para solucionarlo?

―Si ese fuera el caso, puede visitar un psicólogo. Por mi parte le haré un examen de próstata para descartar cualquier problema, si no tiene nada más que comentar, por favor pase detrás del biombo y quítese la ropa de la parte inferior del cuerpo —Pidió mientras se ponía de pie para señalarme el lugar.

Lo que menos esperaba ver eran esas magníficas piernas coronadas con una falda de lápiz y unos tacones rojos que la hacían endiabladamente sexy. Fui como idiota a donde señaló, me desvestí imaginando esas piernas a mi alrededor o sobre mis hombros, cuando lo noté. _Amigo, ¡despertaste! Volviste y con el doble de fuerza, cuanto te extrañé. Oh oh, pero este no es momento, vamos, ayúdame, ahora no es momento de jugar. ¡Duérmete!_

―¿Listo, señor Cullen? ―preguntó la doctora mientras ingresaba detrás el biombo.

―Em, ¿me puede dar un momento? ―contesté mientras intentaba tapar a mi campeón.

― No se preocupe, no es la primera vez que veo un hombre desnudo― intentó tranquilizarme mientras se acercaba a mí lo que me permitió notar como sus ojos se iban agrandando en entendimiento de lo que pasaba―. Mire, señor Cullen esto me parece una broma de muy mal gusto, me tomo muy enserio mi trabajo como para que usted venga a burlarse así de mí.

―No, perdóneme, no es lo que piensa.

―¿No es lo que pienso? No me venga con esa excusa, usted viene aquí diciendo que tiene problemas de erección, pero por lo que veo su pene está más que erecto.

―Doctora Swan, de verdad estaba teniendo ese problema, discúlpeme, no fue mi intención que esto pasara. Aunque si le soy sincero, estoy feliz.

―Bueno, viendo que ya no tiene ningún problema, le pido por favor se vista y salga de mi consulta ― exigió muy furiosa dejándome solo y con una gran erección, ¡SÍ! Tengo una erección.

Salí de la consulta más que feliz haciendo planes para celebrarlo. Hoy era noche de cacería, aunque si hubiera un club abierto a esta hora iría de inmediato.

_¡No! Esto no puede estar pasando, ¿en serio vas a fallarme de nuevo? Es que acaso no te das cuenta __de__ la mujer que tengo conmigo… ¡Vamos, reacciona!_

Seguí en el juego que se estaba dando entre esta espectacular rubia y yo, mis manos viajaban por todo su cuerpo; he de reconocer que sus siliconas no eran nada apetecibles al tacto pero a la vista eran una delicia. Tocaba y manoseaba todo lo que estaba a mi paso pero nada lograba hacer que mi amigo se levantara, imaginé sus exquisitas piernas a mí alrededor a ver si ese era el detonante pero nada, y al final me di por vencido. _Está bien, tú ganas, sigue durmiendo. _Terminé el beso y me separé de, ¿Tanya? Sí, creo que era así que se llama.

―Bueno dulzura, ha sido un gusto conocerte.

―¿Te estás despidiendo ya? ¿Pasa algo?

―No, nada cariño, es que tengo que irme.

―¿Irte? Ah, ya entiendo, quieres un lugar privado. Vamos a mi apartamento, ahí no hay nadie.

―No, de verdad debo irme. Hasta la próxima.

―Pero, por lo menos pídeme mi número para una próxima vez.

―Es que no puedo, lo que pasa… Veras, lo que pasa es que… estoy casado.

―Bueno, no soy celosa. Anda, vamos.

―De verdad no puedo, adiós.

¿Casado? Ya no sabía ni que escusa buscar para poder irme. _Y todo es por tu culpa; ya pasaron dos semanas de la cita y no has querido trabajar de nuevo._

Al fin viernes, el trabajo ha estado tan de locos que ni siquiera he pensado en mi "problema". Pero hoy voy a solucionarlo, cambiaré de táctica y en lugar de una rubia buscaré una morena, ese debe de ser el detonante. Estaba detallando el plan en mi cabeza cuando fui interrumpido.

―¿Ed? Que tal hermano.

―Todo bien, Emm, esperando la hora de salir.

―De eso venía a hablarte, ¿recuerdas a Jasper, el hermano de mi Rose?

―Claro, ¿qué hay con él?

―Pues resulta que su novia, Alice, tiene la genial idea de llevar a Bella en la salida de hoy porque Rose y ella quieren que no esté sola; como podrás imaginar no creo que nosotros podamos prestarle atención mientras atendemos nuestras necesidades y pensé que tal vez tú puedas atender las de ella.

―¿Y que tal está la chica?

―Es un bombón, no como mi Rose, pero tiene un cuerpazo y es castaña ―castaña, la palabra mágica y con eso mi plan para la noche acababa de mejorar.

―Bueno, está bien los acompañó, ¿dónde y a qué hora?

―En el club Noventa y cinco grados, tipo once. ¿Nos vemos ahí?

―Perfecto, ahí estaré.

Once y quince estaba ingresando al club, no quería parecer desesperado llegando temprano. Busqué a los chicos y los encontré en una mesa solos.

―¡Al fin llegas amigo!

― No exageres, Emm, solo fueron unos minutos. ¿Qué tal, Jazz?

―Bien viejo, hace tiempo que no te veía

―Sí, bastante, ¿y donde están las chicas?

―Divirtiéndose, ya están bailando.

Dirigí mi mirada a la pista de baile y de inmediato noté a la despampanante Rosalie con su exuberante mini vestido rojo, a su lado se encontraba la encantadora Alice con su cabello en puntas que la hace ver tan linda, esa duende me encanta y de espaldas a mí se encontraba una exquisita castaña con un vestido azul eléctrico que resaltaba su cremosa piel al descubierto en la parte de la espalda y que mostraba unas deliciosas piernas torneadas en unos tacones que la hacían ver muy sexy, moviéndose al ritmo de la sugestiva música y como si de un interruptor se tratara mi bello durmiente reaccionó. _Aleluya, ya era hora._

―Ed, cierra la boca se te va a caer la saliva.

―¿Esa es Bella?

―Sí amigo, ¿es hermosa no?.

―Por lo que he visto, sí, está buena.

Estuvimos hablando un rato mientras mirábamos a las chicas bailar, aunque no pude ver de frente a Bella mi soldado ya estaba más que dispuesto.

―Al fin, era hora que dejaran de bailar, ya te extrañaba mi bombón.

―Lo sé osito, pero ya soy tuya toda la noche ―contestó Rose, mientras se acercaba a devorar la boca de Emmett.

―Ey, chicos, ya basta, estamos en público; además se trata de mi hermanita.

―Has lo mismo y no sufras, Jazz.

―No puedo, ¿donde está Alice, Rose?

―En el lavado, con Bella, no deben tardar.

Mientras Rose se explicaba, sentí unos delicados brazos rodear mis hombros

―¡Hola, guapo!

―¡Hola, duende! ―me giré para saludarla y a su lado estaba Bella, pero no era sólo Bella, era la doctora Isabella. Adiós a mis planes.

―Edward, ella es mi amiga Bella, Bella, él es Edward, el hombre más deseado pero que muchas no pueden tener.

―Sí, me imagino porqué ―masculló por lo bajo―. Mucho gusto.

―Igualmente.

Estuvimos hablando y bebiendo por un rato, por más que trataba de que mi amigo entendiera que no habría acción, el no hacía caso y estaba más que listo cuando Alice tuvo la genial idea de que todos fuéramos a bailar.

―Así que, Edward, ha cuantas doctoras te has follado con tu historia de la difusión eréctil.

―A ninguna Bella, en realidad tenía ese problema, de hecho, aún lo tengo.

―¿Aún? No te creo ―dijo mientras apretaba mi erección sobre mis pantalones.

―Mmm… ahh, no sé que pasa, sólo contigo se pone así.

―Es muy interesante saber eso ―hablaba mientras seguía masajeando mi más que abultada entrepierna.

―Bella, por favor no hagas eso, estoy que reviento, hace mucho que no me acuesto con nadie.

―Pues eso vamos a tener que solucionarlo ―y me besó, no un beso cualquiera, era uno devorador de esos que te calientan toda la piel, mientras su cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente al mío y se movía al ritmo de la música.

―Amigos, busquen una cama.

―Eso es lo que vamos a hacer ―contestó Bella dejándome en shock.

―¿Estás hablando en serio?

―No ―y con esa palabra mis sueños se esfumaron―, no creo que lleguemos a una cama. Vamos al lavado.

Todo pasó como si lo viera en cámara rápida, cuando me di cuenta estábamos en el lavado devorándonos mutuamente mientras acariciaba el delicioso cuerpo de Bella y ella no dejaba de jalar mis cabellos, mis manos se metieron bajo su falda, no pude contenerme y rompí sus braguitas para poder sentir su delicioso coño, lo perfilé con mis dedos, hasta que se fue abriendo como una flor para mi. Esto tenía que verlo, así que me separé de ella pero cuando iba a arrodillarme ella no me dejó.

―Por favor, no me hagas esperar más, tengo días deseándolo.

―¿Días? ―pregunté mientras ella sacaba mi pene de entre mis bóxers

―Si, desde el día de la consulta, no te salté encima por respeto a mi consultorio. ¡Vamos, tómame!

Y eso hice, la subí al lavado y me ubiqué en medio de sus piernas, poco a poco fui entrando en esa deliciosa abertura que me tomaba como un guante; por momentos sentía que no podía aguantar más, había pasado mucho tiempo, pero no quería perderme la deliciosa sensación de estar en su interior, sentía una conexión que nunca había experimentado y quería que durara para siempre.

―Más rápido por favor, ya no aguanto… ah, ah, ah ―sus gemidos se hacían más sonoros y la adrenalina de saber que nos podían encontrar era genial. Mis movimientos iban cada vez más rápido y mi cuerpo empezaba a tensarse, no creía poder aguantar mucho más cuando empecé a sentir los espasmos de Bella que me indicaban que estaba cerca. Aumenté el ritmo, hasta que Bella gritó mi nombre y no pude más que llegar al mejor clímax de mi vida. Recompusimos como pudimos nuestras ropas, aunque el saber que Bella iba sin bragas no ayudaba mucho a ocultar mi enorme erección.

―Bueno, debo ir a despedirme de las chicas.

―¿Ya te vas?

―Te equivocas, nos vamos, tengo que hacer un examen profundo para comprobar que mi paciente se encuentra totalmente recuperado.

―Como usted ordene, doctora Swan.

**¡Hola Chicas!**

**Gracias por leerme, espero les gustara, fue una loca idea que cruzo por mi mente y aca se las dejo, si gustan agradezco cualquier comentario que quieran dejar.**

**Gracias a mi Beta por hacer tan buen trabajo con mis ideas :P**

**Muchas Gracias**

**Yas**


End file.
